witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
Redania
Redania, a wealthy realm which profits from trade and agriculture, is one of the Four Kingdoms. The capital city of Redania is Tretogor. Other prominent cities are Oxenfurt, with the largest university in the Northern Realms and the free city of Novigrad. The kingdom's neighbors are Kovir, Caingorn, Kaedwen, Aedirn and Temeria. Overview The Kingdom derives enormous profits from trade with Novigrad as well as grain exports. It may be said that the monarchy is the granary of the whole Continent, and even other parts of the world. Therefore, the dominant landscape of Redania is huge, undulating fields of grain. Currently, the state economy is seriously threatened, because of the flow of cheap goods from Nilfgaard and others into the country, which constitute serious competition for local artisans. In addition, there are very few manufactories.Wiedźmin: Gra Wyobraźni''in ''The Witcher game series For ages, Redania has fought a customs war with Temeria, its primary rival in the North. The country possesses the best intelligence network in the world. The government of Redania is also heavily influenced by sorceresses. King Vizimir II of Redania was assassinated during the Second Nilfgaard War. During the interregnum, the country was ruled by a Regency Council headed by Sigismund Dijkstra, the head of Redanian Intelligence, and Philippa Eilhart, head of the Lodge of Sorceresses. Quite specific is the social structure of this country - the cult of the nobility runs strong in Redania. That social stratum possesses more privileges here than in any nearby realm. Great differences in wealth exist among the gentry, but Redanian law cares for birth not property, making a well-born beggar the legal equal of the richest magnate. Those of high birth and great wealth draw the latter primarily from the grain trade and pedigreed horse husbandry. At the last, Redanians excel, outdoing all other nations; Redanian steeds are unsurpassed. The Redanian cavalry is thus among the best of its kind in the world, and with the country's nobility filling its ranks, it is the heart of Redanian armed forces. As a consequence of nobility's privileged position, the peasantry is treated worse here than in any neighbouring state, and only the king's iron fist keeps them from rebelling. National emblems Coats of arms The current coat of arms and the first one above were created by our users Mboro and SMiki55. The first one above is the historical coat of arms belonging to King Abrad Old Oak, while the current is Radovid IV's after the annexation of Jamurlak. The second above is from . The third is based on the Czech concept (the drawing beside it). For the unofficial concepts of coats of arms used by previous monarchs, click here. Flag The current flag was created by our resident heraldry and witcher expert Mboro, based on the description in the novels. Notable Redanians Kings: * Radovid I * Dambor * Vestibor * Radovid II * Radovid III * Vridank * Vizimir I * Radovid IV * Heribert * Vizimir II * Radovid V Royal family members: * Falka * Dalimira * Milena * Heltmult * Denhard * Troyden Others: * Dandelionhasn't had their nationality confirmed, only implied * Ewald Borsodi * Horst Borsodi * Iris von Everec * Nivellen * Olgierd von Everec * Ori Reuven * Philippa Eilhart * Shani * Sigismund Dijkstra * Siegfried of Denesle * Vlodimir von Everec Cities, towns and keeps * Tretogor (capital) * Oxenfurt * Rinde * Drakenborg * Murivel * Foam * Novigrad (independent of Redania) * Yspaden * Yantra * Brunwich Regions and landmarks * Arcsea * Gelibol * Gustfields * Nimnar valley * Riverfront * Yamurlak * Lutonski road Glossary entry :Redania :Redania borders Temeria in the north. It is ruled by King Radovid V, also knows as Radovid the Stern, son of the murdered King Vizimir. The monarch was thirteen when his father was killed, so the Royal Council assumed power until the prince came of age. After his coronation, Radovid gained notoriety for dealing brutally with anyone who had previously mistreated him or his mother Hedvig. The most important cities in Redania are the capital of Tretogor, the Free City of Novigrad, which enjoys far-reaching autonomy, and Oxenfurt, with its famous university. :One of the Northern Kingdoms, Redania is a wealthy realm which profits from trade and agriculture. For ages, it has fought a customs war with Temeria, which is its main competitor in the north. The country possesses the best intelligence service in the world. The government of Redania is heavily influenced by sorceresses. Source *Foreign Lands You can find Redanians in their quarter during the third act in Loc Muinne. Journal entry :Redania :Situated between the Braa River in the north and the Pontar in the south, Redania is one of the North's more important kingdoms. Its coat of arms is a crowned silver eagle on a red field. The eagle grips a golden scepter in its talons and a small black shield bearing a golden cross adorns its proudly protruding chest. Despite recent unrest, the country survived, unscathed and intact, the crisis that followed the death of King Vizimir the Just. Tretogor, King Radovid's seat of power, is the country's capital, though the Free City of Novigrad is its largest population center. In fact, Novigrad is something akin to the capital of the world - a center and cradle of commerce and culture, where an enlightened man can breathe his fill as long as he does so away from the back alleys. Old, musty and scholarly Oxenfurt, the home of this author's alma mater, is another of the kingdom's noteworthy cities. During the last war with Nilfgaard, Redania joined with Temeria, Aedirn, Kaedwen and other northern realms to repel the invaders, and the Royal Redanian Corps played an important part during the Battle of Brenna. In The Witcher 3, Redania is ruled by King Radovid V who's poised to take over Temeria, having already conquered most of Kaedwen and Caingorn. Redania is currently engaged in armed conflict against the Nilfgaardian Empire and, depending on Geralt's choices, the Third Nilfgaard-Nordling War can either end with Redania winning and conquering all the northern realms while Nilfgaard remains or Nilfgaard winning and conquering Redania and all the other northern realms. Trivia * Coat of arms of Redania is very similar to the emblem of Polish, also resemblance to the Polish is that one can see some names and nomenclatures of Redanians (especially kings). The same Arcsea (Lukomorze) is perhaps a metaphor of Pomerania (Pomorze), and the unitification of Redania and Yamurlak is like Polish union with Lithuania. References cs:Redanie de:Redanien el:Ρεντανία es:Redania fi:Redania fr:Rédanie lt:Redanija hu:Redania it:Redania pl:Redania pt-br:Redânia ru:Редания sk:Redania sr:Реданија uk:Реданія zh:瑞達尼亞 Category:Kingdoms Category:Redania